Total Drama Hotel
Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Hotel folks! This year on TD we have 16 fresh faces to take on this hotel and its mysteries. Every week when a team wins a challenge, their reward is a key to unlock a new room in the hotel which they claim as their own. When the merge hits there is a twist that can change the game for everyone! This is the brand new, Total Drama Hotel!! 'Contestants: (CLOSED)' Cassie - Female - The Dumb Blonde - SoaringSpirits Newton - Male - The Street Dude - SoaringSpirits Daniel - Male - The Nice Guy - NanoPower512 Jason - Male - The Affectionic - NanoPower512 Robin - Male - The misunderstood outstander - Sound Azuna - Female - Pure Evil - Sound Russel - Male - The Alchemist - Owen Maya - Female - The Artist - Owen Ren - Male - The Clumsy Hero - Xros Asuna - The Female Swordsman - Xros Mia - The Undercover Police Agent - Race, the one and ONLEH! Paul - The one who is convinced that he can turn into a incredibly dragon capable to save world from the evil forces of evil. - Race :3 Pencil - The like totally coolest girl in like the world! - MIB Agent Looker - The OTHER undercover agent - MIB Agent Dianna - The Hot, Smart, and Devious Brazillian - Disco Party Game Store Owner! Tom - The Hardcore Mudkip Fan - Disco Party Game Store Owner! Karl - The Fairly Normal Guy - BlazeHead 51 Niall - The Football Nut - BlazeHead 51 Eraser - The arrogant "which is" spammer - IfraidGryphLW160BSF Mine Turtle - The Mine Turtle - IfraidGryphLW160BSF 'Elimination Table:' Team tables 'Episode 01: The New Arrivals' Chris: Welcome to the hotel! Please chat here until everyone arrives. Paul: Ya, first post! Jason: :D *Hugs Paul* I MADE IT WOOO! *Jumps up and down clapping.... uhh... like a man* Pencil: Hey guys! Jason: OMG! OMG :D it's another person *hugs Pencil like a girl- I mean Man* Looker: Uhhh.... Jason: :O...... HAI ^.^ HUGS *Hugs Looker like...uh..like.... a GIRL* Looker: *Brings out pipe* BACK BAAACK Jason: O_o uhh..... *punches the pipe out of Lookers hands* Acept it *Tackles Looked to the ground, FINNALY like a man* Pencil: *Runs away* Jason:*Finnishes hugging looker* ok I'm done Looker: *Picks pipe back up* Can we just start this? Jason: I don't know, Let's go find pencil , she might know *grabs Lookers hand,girly, Drags Looker with him ,Manly,* Robin: *walks into the Hotel with a cigarette in his mouth* Jason: wait.. aren't you from that one show..... what's it called again? Pencil: *Shivering in a corner* Russel: *Walks over* Hi Maya: *Walking over as well* Hello Dianna: Hey, there. *smiles* Eraser: Hi guys. Dianna: *walks over* You look like you could use a little help. Alliance? Pencil: *Sticks head out* Eraser?!?! Looker: WHO ARE THESE TALKING OBJECTS? Dianna: *to Looker* Alliance? Looker: Ah, you look normal enough! Alright. Alliance! Dianna: Thanks. *kisses Looker on the cheek and walks away* Tom: WHO LIKES MUDKIP?! Looker: Oh. Tom: DO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU?! Looker: I prefer Croagunk Eraser: which is? Mine turtle: Hello. Russel: *Sees Eraser and Pencil, walks over* Are you Pencil and Eraser from BFDI? Tom: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NEVER! Eraser: Yes I am. Mine Turtle: Hello Russel. Azuna: *walks into the hotel bumps into Robin* Watch out you d**ck! Robin: Seriously I was standing here you're the one bumping into me *continue smoking* Pencil: *To Russel* Pfft nah, I am too cool for that show. (Ok maybe not) Eraser: Robin smoking is bad for your lungs, whatever those are. Looker: Indeed, as part of the national police force we look down upon smoking. Robin: There is a reason why I smoke and that reason in none of your business. *continuing smoking* Azuna: That is sad! Addicted much? Eraser: well let's arrest him or he's gonna get cancer. Looker: *Takes away cigarettes* Pencil: *Takes away matches* Oh if only Match was here Jason: ... Robin, do you want to talk about it :( Looker: *Looks at the cigarette Robin is smoking* How does your final one taste? Russel: *To Mine Turtle and Eraser* Wanna make an alliance? Robin: What part of Mind you own business don't you get *takes the cigarettes back* you can keep the matches. Jason: Sorry for bothering you, Here have this *Gives him more cigarettes* Sorry, Again Eraser: grrr *throws the mine turtle into Robin's cigarettes* Mine turtle: Hello *explodes* Robin: (CONF) Wow is this the Confession cool! Anyway what's up with everyone getting their pants stuck in a mower because I smoke it's not like they have to pay it and I make sure no one can smoke along with me because I only smoke outside and places where the air get cleaned all the time. It's completely stupid especially that... guy that says he's from the police, geez come on that guy must used something to think that. Someting like ate too much candy, people can go crazy over that. (CONF) Jason: Umm.... guys, Smoking isn't illegal and is used to calm people down, it also has nicotine which makes them addicted and deprivation of such could cause Anger Issues, Sad Emotions and Addiction problems, he can stop if he wants to but it would be safer to do this banter at least after the show if you can't stop now, sorry Robin :( Azuna: And why are you defending him? Jason: Put yourself in his shoes, everyone's against him, I was brought up to be nice and that isn't nice, and you guys even got the facts wrong and reasoning, basically, Don't dis people around me :) Azuna: I only called him d*ck because he was standing in my way I don't care if he smokes, it's his choice and if he want's to die while having a terrible lung decease it's fine by me. Atleast he isn't gonna get killed by me, so that is a bonus I guess. Jason: ………you called him a D*ck? And I wasn't directing at you it was to the people who are annoying Robin: Thanks Jason atleast don't get on my business like everyone else. *throws his Cigarette away* Jason: I have no need in snooping in other people's Buisness because I don't need the knowledge not given to me :) Looker: Azuna! You are making this worse. I now thinking back on it should've talked to him about it and uhhh Pencil, give him back his matches. Pencil: Awww but I wanted to play spongy cake! Chris: The challenge will be later today, continue talking until then. Azuna: how am I making it worse you're the one who's thinking you can decide things for other people. Jason:Um.... I'm on AZUNA' S side, all she did was insult him, and as mean as that is, you tried to force him to give up his habits and your doing it because you "look down" on smoking, she had a reason, you don't :( Eraser: Robin has anger issues then? Well if he doesn't wanna die with bad lungs maybe a electronic one will do the trick. Jason: It doesn't mean he's nessecerilly having angry issues, it could be he got stressed and started smoking to keep him from hurting others :) Robin: Talking about being judgemental.. what does me smoking have to do with anger issues? Azuna: (CONF) Yay finally I am not being the center of the angry people! Now it's time to work on my plan! (END CONF) Jason: I believe Robin has a bigger point than Eraser, If you could evaluate Eraser it would help your situation, but I BELIVE that you all have no right judging robin even if you make a valid point , I'm not trying to be mean And trying to be polite :) Robin: Thanks Jason atleast someONE doesn't judge me from what I do. Azuna: (CONF) Okay can I just add that Jason is grosing me out everytime he talks he does that thing with his hand it's so weird and oh yeah he is sucking up to Robin big time. Which is weird, usually a girl sucks up to a guy if she likes him does that mean Jason is ....*camera battery is empty (END CONF) Jason: (CONF) for some reason, I don't think Azuna likes me.... And I don't think Robin and Eraser do either..... what did I do to make people hate me?:( Eraser: Jason you said smoking was to calm down people now I thinking your a- *steps on mine turtle* uh oh. Mine turtle: Hello *explodes* Jason: A..... What? :( Eraser: *is recovered from the God of recovery centers* that's a new recovery type. Jason: What were you saying again? Azuna: O_O What the F**k just happend? Robin: Just because there is something to calm people down doesn't mean they have anger issues. And besides what's up with that turtle? Eraser: I like that point actually and that turtle well idk. Jason: But what we're YOU saying.... Looker: Robin, I am sorry that I did that. I didn't know how addicted you were. But you really should try and stop. Jason: Fine... I am giving up on what you were gonna tell me eraser , tell me another time :) Hi looker Daniel: O.o Um.... Jason don't talk too much... you might....you know Robin: *glares at Looker* (CONF) That ... guy is getting on my nerves. He's so judgemental and I hate that. (END CONF) Daniel: Jason, maybe you shouldn't make any friends because of your ......P-pro b lem :( Jason: I know.......*sigh* At least we're still friends Daniel *sadly looks at everyone he is not allowed to make friends with, including Azuna, Looker , eraser, Robin and pencil* :( Looker (CONF) My investigation is going well. Even if I get eliminated, this has still been a success (END CONF) Azuna: *playing piano and singing really good* Jason: (CONF) I have issues....... I can't be friends with them because..... I'm worthless because I have an addiction to blood, I cut all the time and it weirds people out.... also, for some reason people think I'm gay Challenge Chris: Welcome everyone, to Total Drama Hotel! Your first challenge is to find the keys in the pool outside. You have to dive off (1 line), Look for the key (8 lines) and finally grab the key (1 line). Only 3 people can find the keys as there are only 3 keys. I will reveal the prize for winning later on. You may START!! Azuna: *dives off* Robin: *dives off* Eraser: *drives off* Mine turtle: *droves off* Karl: (dives off) Niall: (dives off) Eraser: *loocks for key* Mine turtle: *looks for key+ Azuna: *looks for key* Robin: *looks for key* Eraser: *looks for key* Mine turtle: *looks for key* Azuna: *looks for key* Robin: *looks for key* Eraser: *looks for key* Mine turtle: *looks for key* Azuna: *looks for key* Robin: *looks for key* Eraser: *looks for key* Mine turtle: *looks for key* Azuna: *looks for key* (4) Robin: *looks for key* (4) Eraser: *looks for key* Mine turtle: *looks for key* Azuna: *looks for key* Robin: *looks for key* Eraser: *looks for key* Mine turtle: *looks for key* Azuna: *looks for key* Robin: *looks for key* Mine turtle: *looks for key* Eraser: *looks for key* Azuna: *looks for key* Robin: *looks for key* Eraser: *finds key* Mine turtle: *finds key* Azuna: *looks for key* Robin: *looks for key* Eraser: *grabs key* Mine turtle: *grabs key* Robin: *almost grabs a key but falls* Azuna: *makes Robin fall and grabs the key* That's for standing in my way! Looker: *Dives* Pencil: *Dives* Robin: *walks away and lights a cigarette* Well Played Azuna well played! Jason: I'll never find one now *dives* Looker: *Looks for key* Pencil: *looks for key* Jason:*looks for key -.-* Looker: *Looks some more* Where did you hide this thing?! Pencil: *Looks more* Water is bad for my health! Azuna: Haha loosers in the water.. Robin: Why? *continue's smoking* Azuna: What? Oh Nevermind *looking at everyone searching or keys* Looker: *Looks for keys* *Then looks at robin* Maybe I was wrong he seems very nice.... Pencil: *Looks for keys* Whoa I am talking in water. Robin: *continue smoking* how long is this challenge gonna take? Azuna: I don't care it's funny to see people search for something that isn't their. Eraser: hold on theres 3 keys in total me mine turtle and Azuna already got one thats 3 so isnt this over? Looker: You're right, Eraser Pencil: *Still looking* Looker: Pencil, you can stop. Chris: Okay, Earser, Mine Turtle and Azuna win Team Captains! You will pick your teams.....NEXT EPISODE! Will Mine Turtle be a fan favourite? Will Azuna be even more mean? will Cassie be even more dumb? find out these answers and more next time, on Total. Drama. Hotel! 'Episode 2: Hotel Dash!' Chris: Team captains pick in a few minutes, Chat victims- I mean contestants. :] Eraser: well I cant believe I won challenge 1. Jason: Congrats dude, you deserved it! Robin: *smoking outside so that no one get bothered* Azuna: *whispering in Robin's ear* How does it feel to loose like that. Robin: WOW *almost falls* you almost scared the p**s out of me. Anyway, what are you talking about? Azuna: I am talking about how a fake turtle won over you. Robin: Is that thing actually competing? Jason: Hi Guys, What are you doing? *stands next to azuna with a smile* Robin: *smoking* Talking, scaring me the usual. Azuna: *tries not to look at Jason* (CONF) He is so f*cking creepy abd his teeth were red like WTF. (END CONF) Jason: *decides Azuna hates him and knows she's looking at the blood from his cuts and stops smiling to hide it* Looker: So there are going to be 3 teams huh? Pencil: LIKE NO DUHH CAPTAIN OBVIOUS! Azuna: *walks inside to Looker* You say you're a cop right, can you keep a eye on Jason he has blood or something on his teeth. Looker: *Turns to Jason* Strange. Are all the contestants still alive? Jason: *shakes Lookers hand, accidentally revealing his bleeding wrists* What's strange? Robin: *finish smoking and sees Jasons wrists* uhm gotta pee be right back *goes to the toilet* Looker: *Sweating a bit* Nothing Jason Pencil: *Sees Jason's wrists too* Gotta sharpen my lead! Azuna: *making a sandwich* yum that is gonna be good. Looker: *Done shaking Jason's hand* Uhh I gotta go fix a sammich! Chris: Okay, You guys can start picking members now. Eraser pick 3 people, then Mine Turtle pick 3, then Azuna pick 3 and so on. Looker: Uhh how does mine turtle pick? Jason: Looker makes a valid point he- *falls unconscious because of BLOOD loss* Chris: He blows them up. :) Chyna: GO EXPLODE! Chris: Not this running gag again... *Puts Chyna on a Slingshot and shoots her away." Oh yeah, thats the exit thingy this time around. :) Pencil: *Looks at jason* OH MY GOLF BALL Jason: I'm oka- *falls unconscious again* Looker: I don't think he can particpate in this challenge Jason: *Gets up* I-m Ph ine Looker, Ih Just can't see, or *falls unconscious* Pencil: Hey hosty guy you outta bring in the paramedics! Jason: *blood pouring OUT of his wrists and some out of his head* imfffinwesanswart Robin: *walking out of the toilet* ah, *washing his hands* so what's up. Azuna: *eating the sandwich* FOOD! Jason: Nothing..... just dying *falls unconscious* Robin: wow Jason *runs to him* are you okay? Looker: *Eating my own sandwhich* So I did think very wrongly of robin at first.... Azuna: *drinking apple juice* What do you mean? Jason: I can still do the CHALLA- * BLEEDS TO THE EXTREME* Oh.... maybe not *passes out Looker: Nothing Daniel: What Happened over here? 0_0 Niall: it's a m-m-m-m-murder! Karl: no it's not!, he's just passed out. Niall: i think i need to lie down, before i pass out as well...(walks away) Pencil: WIMP! Jason: That's Not very- *trips over Azuna' s foot by accident causing more blood loss, a bit close to pencil* :( Eraser: I pick Pencil, Looker and Karl. Mine turtle: *explodes on Robin, Niall and Jason* Pencil: Hey eraser! Looker: I will be valuable for your team! Azuna:Uhm Daniel, Cassie and Newton. Jason: At least I'm on Mine Turtle and Robin and Niall' s tea- *Bleeds out again* Niall: i wonder if he's made of ketchup? Karl: no, just no dude. Jason: That's not very nice :( Robin: Are you alright? Jason: I think so, wait, why are there three of you? Russel: *Confessional* Looks like my idea of being in an alliance with Mine Turtle and Eraser is not going to work... *Non-Conf* *To Eraser* Wanna be in a boys alliance? Chris: Eraser continue picking. ''' Paul: Forgot to partecipate Mia: Yeah, same...it's weird, I forgot about this camp Eraser: Russel,Maya and Ren Mine turtle: *blows Mia, Paul and Asuna up* Azuna: Tom and diana Wait who is left? '''Chris: No one now. Challenge is tomorrow. Azuna: WHAT *walks up to Chris* OUR TEAM IS OUT NUMBERED! THAT ISN'T FAIR! Chris: *Scowls* Fine, you can have the robot. *A robot walks over and stands near azuna.* Azuna: *looks at the Robot* I was actually thinking of a advantage in the challenge. Eraser: haha you got a useless robot. Mine turtle: *blows Robot up* Daniel: It's not that bad.... I hope Jason: *still bleeding* 0.o why do I have blood coming out of my head, man where is the paramedics when you need them Eraser: they come when Pigs fl- * pig flys and paramedics spawn* nevermind. Azuna: *sees Jason and puches the robot his way* Go sit in this thing so we don't have to see you bleeding! Jason: But I ain't on your team, and besides *Gets in paramedics van* who wants to come? There's a mall near the hospital :) Looker: *Hits robot with pipe* Uhh does this thing even move, or speak? Dianna: I quit because having objects and a turtle in a hotel is so under level. Plus, I have to go model. *walks away* Tom: Ditto, except the modeling part. *walks away* Looker: (CONF) I would quit this too but I still feel like there is something bigger going on here (END CONF) Pencil: HOW RUDE! Objects are like the best! Robin: if you need me I am outside *goes outside and lights up a cigarette* Eraser: yeah I agree with pencil atleast we have a recovery center so dying is no matter humans have to worry though. Looker: *Walks outside* Robin.... I am sorry for judging you, I am here for undercover duties, villans are trying to steal the prize and I am very jumpy. Paul: Recovery Center? It means that if I die I won't be sent to paradise? PERFECTION! Now sorry I have to fly for fun Mia: Do what?! Paul: Fly! Did you know? I can transform into a dragon and pwn the evil forces of evil Mia: Yeah....right......*to herself* are you kidding me?. *to Paul*. Nice one...I...I guess? Robin: Uhm how undercover are you? *continue smoking* Paul: Did I reveal my secret identity? DARN IT. Memory remover *flashes it making everoyone forgetting what he said* So, guys, how it's going? Mia:..................................meh Looker: Pretty undercover, Robin I do not think the enemy has found me. Strange Man: (CONF) That looker guy is an idiot (End CONF) Challenge: Chris: This week's challenge is to push each other through the hotel on the bus boy carts. Each team assign a pusher then run through the hotel (10 lines) then grab the key at the end (1 line) and you win immunity! The other 2 teams will face off in a sudden death challenge later on. Anyways, go! Paul: VICTORY IS OURS! Lemme push! I'll unleash THE POWER OF THE................duh, yeah, almost forgot. I didn't say anything! Azuna: I push.. Robin: Paul be my guest... Paul: Actually, there's no home here :u. Since no objections are heard in the wind, I'll be the mighty pusher Mia: Ok...let's do it then? Robin: Cool! *get's hit in the back of his head* Hey what was that Azuna: Just to get your attention, cause your team is gonna loose! Robin: We will see that. Eraser: guess ill push. Mine turtle: *blows Paul up* Azuna: *pushing the bus boy cart and run through the hotel* Mine turtle: *somehow pushing the bus boy carts and runs through hotel* Eraser: *pushing bus boy cart and runs through hotel* Azuna: *pushing the bus boy cart and run through the hotel* Eraser: ^pushing boy cart and runs through hotel* (CONF) I'd die if mine turtle wins. Mine turtle: *pushing boy cart and runs through hotel* Karl: (pushing boy cart and runs through hotel) Niall: (pushing boy cart and runs through hotel) Mine turtle: *pushing boy cart and runs through hotel* Eraser: *pushing cart runs through hotel Looker: .... Why? Pencil: IT IS FUUUUUUUUN! Azuna: *pushing the bus boy cart and run through the hotel* Eraser: *pushing cart and runs through hotel* Mine turtle: *pushing cart and runs through hotel* Azuna: *pushing the bus boy cart and run through the hotel* Mine turtle: *pishing cart and runs through hotel* Eraser: ^pushing cart and runs through hotel* Looker: *Pulls out laptop* We are on something called "Drama Hotel totally" or something right? It says chris is going to school and may discontinue it. Jason: Already? But I made new friends! Mine turtle: *pushing cart and runs through hotel* Eraser: hold on since mine turtle has the lead if this is discontinued does that mean he or she wins? Azuna: *looks for chris* Where is that dou... guy? Jason: Ditched us here? D: Mine turtle: *pushing cart and runs through hotel* Eraser: well if this is canceled that means mine turtle has the money. Azuna: *falls over Eraser* Is Chris really gone? Mine turtle: *pushing cart and runs through hotel* Eraser: sorry but it's true and the turtle won't stop -_-. Jason: WAIT, who is gonna take us home... I live in a different state Robin: and what now? Azuna: Robin did anyone ever told you look incridible good? Robin: *shy* Uhm yeah Jason: XD you two picked a bad time to flirt with each other! Daniel: .... I don't know what's going on :D Mine turtle: *pushing cart and runs through hotel* Eraser: uhh a fake turtle is about to win the challenge. Jason: :3 Daniel: XD Mine turtle: *finishes pushing cart and stops running through hotel Eraser: uh oh. Robin: Did that turtle just win? Azuna: Who cares so tell me do you have a girlfriend? Robin: I really don't wanna talk about that.. Strange man: I will have the money for team rocket! *Steals Looker's pipe and throws it at mine turtle's button* Mine turtle: *dodges, gets key, opens the case and spends the money on a nuclear bomb and activates it* Eraser: meep. Azuna: Why not you can tell us, unless you don't like her. Robin: Well it's compicated. Looker: Get out of here *Runs to the bomb and tries to deactivate it* Pencil: :0 Chris: Who ever thought I was gone was wrong! WHAHAHA, Anyway uhm that fake turtle team wins!! The other next challenge is tomorrow! Looker: But the blog post... You guys saw it too right? Eraser: hold on so this was an act? (CONF): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *explodes* Chris: Okay it's cleaning time! No seriously the two teams that didn't won have to clean rooms! Each teams has to clean one floor, per floor there are 15 rooms! So take the cleaning utensils and go clean, the team that clean's their floor first wins. (1 line per room so in total 15 lines) Daniel: Ok, let's do dis *cleans room 1* Azuna: Ugh Why? *cleaning room 1* Daniel: Dum..Dum...Dum...Dun Dunnah NAH DUN DUNNAH NAH *Cleans room 2* Azuna: *cleaning room 2* Why are people so grose?!!! Daniel: When I'm gone, when I'm gone, your gonna miss me when I'm gone *Cleans up room 3* Azuna: Ew ew ew ew *Cleaning room 4* Jason: SOMEONE HELP ME! *Cleaning room 3* Eraser: *cleaning room 1* Azuna: *Cleaning room 5* Mine turtle: *blows up room 5 in the other floor* Eraser: is that even allowed *cleans room2* Azuna: *cleaning room 6* Wow what was that? Daniel: *Cleans room 7* Your gonna miss me by my hair your gonna miss me everywhere Jason: Me and Mine Turtle are trolling the challange, Lets Go Mine Turtle *picks up mine Turtle and walks away* Mine turtle: *helps eraser clean room 3* Eraser: ehh *cleans room 4* Azuna: *cleaning room 8* Daniel: Mine Turtle, that's cheating -.- *Cleans room 9* Eraser: *cleans room5 * there's no rules about that Looker: *Cleaning room 6* Pencil: *Cleaning room 7* Chris: The other team can't help! otherwise Jason helped Azuna's team and he couldn't so *throws a rock in Mine turtle Room 3 explodes* get on it! Daniel: Told You *Cleans room 10* Yay!, Azuna: *cleaning room 11* Looker: *Cleaning room 8* Pencil: *Cleaning room 9* Eraser: *trows a brick at Daniel and cleans room 3* what about stabatoging? Looker: *Cleaning room 10* Pencil: *Cleaning room 11* We finally caught up! Eraser: *cleans room 12* more like we passed. Daniel: *cleans room 12 D: * Eraser: see ya later aligator. *cleans room 13* Daniel: GUYS DO SOMETHIN! *Cleans room 13* Eraser: *cleans room 14* Daniel: DAMMIT WE LOST *cleans room 14* Eraser: *cleans room 15* we win Azuna prepared to be super outnumbered. Pencil: HIGH FIVE ERASER! Chris: Eraser's team wins! Azuna's team I meet you at the rooftop! Okay Mine Turtle I have something special for you! You can open one of the 20 chest I have here, in 1 of these chest I have a immuniti! So Turtle choose one! Azuna: *walks to the roof* Mine Turtle: *blows chest 4 up* *sand flies out of the chest and lands ontop on everyone* Robin: ugh. *coughing up sand* Elimination 1 Chris: Okay welcome to the roof and vote for who has too go! Newton: I vote for Tom. Cassie: Tom Azuna: Tom (NP: I already quit because this camp has a mine turtle and Eraser and Pencil, and I like to keep camps realistic unless they are supposed to be unrealistic (I.E., The Cartoon Battle) Pencil: *Comes in out of nowhere* WHO CARES! VOTE FOR HIM A MILLION TIMES! HE WAS VERY RACIST AGAINST OBJECTS! Chris: Okay the votes are in but since there is a act of racism I have to disqualify 2 contestands, those are Tom and Diana! Now it's time to take the drop of shame! Yes you have to jump off the Hotel normally we will place a airpillow on the street but in your case *pushes Diana and Tom off the Hotel* ' '*big gasp* Chris: What? That airpillow is still there. Chris: Will Robin stop smoking, will Azuna kiss smoke and Will the plastic turtle ever stop exploding?! Those answers and more will probally not be answered in the next episode of Total Drama HOTEL!!! 'Episode 03: Room of horror and pain!' Chris: Hi everyone the challenge will start tomorrow! Keep on talking. Azuna: We are down to 4 members, we better win! Robin: ouch. Eraser: you are probably gonna end up like team "victory" anyway Mine turtle: *blows Azuna up* Azuna: *picks up Mine Turtle and Throws him at Eraser* Shut you F-ing mouth, that is not gonna happen. Eraser: *dodges* then why is there only 4 members left on your team? Azuna: Still we can win! (CONF) Why were those people racist really ugh (END CONF) Pencil: YAY! Those mean people are gone. Looker: They seemed alright (CONF) Why has the team rocket grunt been appearing here and there? (END CONF) Paul: Nah, insulting pencils is dumb....oh wait...Pencil...you're....a real pencil? WOAH! I gotta take a photo *takes photo* Mia: Um, alright. Azuna, gotta say........good luck? Mine turtle: *blows Mia up* Eraser: what was that for? Jason: ROOM AND HORROR D: *Jumps Into A Random Contestants Arms* NOO! Penicl: I always knew people would take pictures fo me! Azuna: There is no such thing called room of horror 'Challenge - room 67,76 and 58!' Chris: Before the challenge start, every member of every team get's a pass to go into a room. Azuna's team has to go to room 76, mine turtle's team has to go to room 67 and Erasers team has to go to room 58! In each room there is a walky talky the challenge will be explamed there. Eraser: *goes to room 58* Mine turtle: *goes to room 67* Pencil and Looker: *Follows Eraser* Jason: *Follows Mine Turtle* Let's Go! Daniel: *Goes to room 76* Let's Go, We don't want to loose again Mia: I wonder what it is... *goes to room 67* Paul: I'm ready to everything, JUST NOT throw at me LOBSTERS! I HATE THEM! *goes to room 67* Pencil: Hehe. *Smirks then throws lobster into room 67* Eraser: good idea *puts lobster king in a catapult then launches him into room 67* *everyone gets into the room and everyone got locked up* *hearing Chris though a walky talky* Chris: Okay on each table there are 10 mobile phone on the table they are numbered from 0 to 9, there is just on botton on each phone and that is the call button. You have to find the combination of 5 phones which you need to call with. For example you call with the phone 0 to 4 and you do it in the combination phone 4,2,3,0,1. If the combination is right you the door opens and you win the challenge if the combination is wrong, there is 50% chance that one of you ...... *conection is bad you can't hear Chris well* The only clue to the combination is a piece of paper that is in front of you. So ...t on .t. (no double post unless no body is posting than you can edit again in 20 minutes Room 58 Erasers team Eraser: uhh 4,2,6,1,8? *fog appears in the room and Looker disappeared* Pencil: HEY! Were did that police guy go? Eraser: I dunno I'll say 7,8,2,5,1 now and the Fake turtle team has a lead in this game *nothing happens* Pencil: MAYBE IT IS SODUKU? Eraser: which is? I'll say 2,1,4,7,5 Russel: I got it! 0,9,4,8,3! Pencil: Lets call 911 this place is crazy. *doors opens due to Russels combo* Chris: You won! Azuna's team has to send two people home, again! clue1.png|clue mobile-phone.gif Room 67 Mine Turtle's team clue2.png|clue Mobile-phone.gif Paul: AHHH, LOBSTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mia: Uhm....is the combination 9,6,4,2,3? I can't really understand this riddle <.< *door opens* Chris: You're the first team to win the challenge. ' Mia: Uh, that was easy? Mine Turtle: *explodes confetti* Room 76 Azuna's team Daniel: Well, I Think It's... I DON'T KNOW! Uh... 7,8,4,2,3? '*the lights goes on and off* Azuna: WHAAA that isn't the code I think. Daniel: Azuna, *Grabs Azuna' s. Hand* If we stay near each other, We won't get caught so let's get cassie and Newton together and find out! Azuna: Let go of my hand and I won't kill you! Daniel: I'll Comply *Lets Go Of Hand* Just don't run off, Now Lets Geuss, Um... What Do You Think? Azuna: I don't know *randomly calling with the phones in the order 3,0,5,7,4 Daniel: D: Please be right! *the lights goes on and off and Cassie disappeared* Azuna: *without noticing Cassie is gone* Seriously Chris is that everything you can do? Daniel: Cassie... Where'd You Go? D: Oh God! 9,6,4,2,3! *something that looks like a burned human body falling out of the closet near Azuna* Azuna: WHA *jumps onto Daniel's lap* What the f*ck is that? Daniel: I don't know... Um... Your On My Lap... Is it C-cassie? Azuna: *get's off Daniel pushes Daniel to the ground and takes his chair* I doubt it. maybe this is it, 0,1,3,5,8. Daniel: 1. OW! 2. That's my seat and 3. PLEASE BE RIGHT :( *someone knocking on the door, than the think that looks like a burned human body stand up and start walking toward Azuna* Azuna: *at the door not paying atention what happens behind her* hello? Someone there? Daniel: LOOOK OUUUUT! AAH! BURNT BODY AAH Azuna: *start running away from the thing that looks like a burned body* Common what is the f**king code? Look at the clue's maybe you get them! Daniel: I don't Know.. I'll try... Um... 6,4,5,7,0 I DON'T KNOW! KEEP RUNNING! *the thing that looks like a burned body turns to Daniel and start running after him* Azuna: Seriously why isn't Newton doing anything? Newton: Cus yolo, but um, if shes dead then doesn't that mean we can sue Chris? :) Daniel: Newton! DO SOMETHING! AZUNA, HELP! Azuna: Seriously 1,0,5,4,3. Hoping this works Daniel: AHH! I'M DEAD, I'M DEAD! *the thing that looks like a burned human body falls down and disappears* Azuna: What the f**k. Daniel: Da F**k I mean.... What.. Is it 1,4,5,8,0 *lights goes on and off and Cassie is back* Azuna: What the f**k! Daniel: Was that right? Azuna: No the door is still locked. Let me look at the clue, I think I know it 5,3,0,8,1 Daniel: I was gonna say that.. but it better be the captain get it right instead of me :) *a gust of wind get's in the room* Azuna: Where did that wind came from? Daniel: GHOST! *JUMPS INTO AZUNA' S ARMS* Oh... Maybe The door.. don't kill me. Azuna: *looking at Daniel angry and drops him on the ground* it was the airconditioning *turns it off* common look at the clue maybe you get it.. Daniel: You've Probably Known the Entire time but.. 0,8,5,4,1 *Sierra fall from the ceiling* Sierra: EEEEE Azuna *take a picture of Azuna* you were so mean in TDAT. Azuna: What? Daniel: *ties Sierra up and throws her down a chute* 8,5,4,1,0 Azuna: What was that for? Sierra won't hurt anyone. *Ezekiel appears from behind Daniel and attack him* Azuna: OH what? *door opens* Chris: I see you at the roof, you're up for elimination again! clue3.png|clue Mobile-phone.gif Elimination Chris: Okay I've decided to let TWO! people go each week so vote for the TWO people that are suppose to go home! Daniel: You Have To Admit... Cassie and Newton Did Nothing so I vote for them, Azuna May not be the best company but was the best teammate by far Cassie: I vote for Azuna and Daniel Newton: Same here, Azuna and Daniel Azuna: Newton and Cassie! You were worthless! Chris: Seriously? Okay you all stay but next episode 4 people go home! Besides a team so divided is fun! ''' Episode 4 - Twingle Twingle lost superstar! '''Chris: Today 4 people go home! two per team that loose good luck! Eraser: ok team so our number 1 enemy is the Mine turtle team so lets beat them once and for all. Jason: No! Don't do that :) Eraser: you are just saying that because you are on the fake turtle team now s- Nine turtle: *blows eraser into Azuna* Pencil: *Runs with haste and throws a rock at mine turtle* Hey where is the looker guy? *the hotel is surounded with and police goes into the Hotel* Mia: Oh god no *facepalms* (CONF) I really hope the police didn't got here for Chris, already. I didn't even found the clues against him. Still, I hope they don't call me by what am I really, duh... (END CONF) Paul: Hey, my dear friends. How can I help you with my...you know what, right? (his awesome power :P) Jason: Your "You Know What"? ...... BLEUGH! *Throws up* that's disgusting 14-6: Hi I am officer 14-6 I can't say my real name but I will protect you. All stay here! Jason: Um... But FIRST *attempts to go into the snack bar inside* Daniel: *facepalm* *officers blocking the way to anywhere but where they are* 14-6: I don't think so, we have to keep you here. Robin: *put a pen he stole out of the snack bar in his pocket* Why are you here? Jason: *get out a small knife, and cuts one of his own wrists* That's for not being able to steal a sandwich Paul: *slaps Jason* Perv! *walks away* 14-6: Is that really worth it? Robin: (CONF) *falls from the roof* I had to climb through the air conditioner to get here, anyway what are they doing here? I got arrested before but seriously for a pen? Atleast if they are here for that that is. (END CONF) Jason: (CONF) Hey look the door is open :D, Anyway, I wonder why there here! I will ask them! Robin: (CONF) Hey! how did you get here! Azuna: (CONF) The officers didn't block the way to here.. Jason: (CONF) ... It's getting cramped in here Daniel: (CONF) Time For A..... Oh... Bye *Gets to open door but it's locked* Azuna: (CONF) Hey!! DANIEL!!! Seriously I should've let him die with that thing that looked like a burned body! Robin: (CONF) What? Daniel: (CONF) Well, I wanted A Confessional and I didn't know. Besides, I'm the only teammate who HELPED :) Jason: (CONF) ... I'm Claustrophobic.... RAAAAH! Robin: (CONF) Jason Ca... *Azuna puts her hand on Robins mouth* Azuna: (CONF) *whispers in Robins ear* Let him freakout he might be able to break the door so we all be out of this place* Jason: (CONF) AAH! *Pushes Daniel Onto Robin and Pushes Azuna Over By Accident* Daniel: (CONF) Watch It, Jason! Robin: (CONF) Seriously get us out of this confessional! Azuna: (CONF) JASON GET ME OUT OF HERE OR YOU'LL WON'T SEE THE MOONLIGHT TONIGHT!! Jason: (CONF) Aah! *Throws Daniel at the door* Daniel: (CONF) *Falls And Accidentally Swallows One Of Robin's Cigarettes* O.o *starts Chocking* Robin: (CONF) *helping out Daniel* Dude how did you even do that? Daniel: (CONF) *Manages to spit it out* Robin, Its Jason, He Fre- Jason: (CONF) *Knocks A whole packit of cigarettes into Daniels Mouth* AAH! Pencil: Do you guys know of looker? Robin: (CONF) *punches Jason in the face* Are you crazy? He could die from that! *start fighting with Jason* Azuna: (CONF) *noticed that the door is unlocked and escaped the fight and close the door again* Daniel: (CONF) >.> A- A- Azun -A N-N-o-o-o *passes Out* Jason:(CONF) IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! * Tackles Robin to the ground* Robin: (CONF) *hit's with his head on the ground and is knocked out* Jason: (CONF) :( Oh God... Um... *Leaves the confessional and locks the door on the way out so it's just Daniel and Robin* 14-6: *stops Jason on the way back* What was happening there? Jason: A fight, Robin is knocked out and Daniel is Passed out, It was me, Azuna and them in there but we left Daniel: (CONF) What Happened, where's Jason And ... Um.. Robin? *passes out* Mia: (CONF) Tsk, I'll take these *grabs Daniel and Robin passed out bodies and brings them out the confessional* 14-6: Uhm who is the person you call Azuna? Jason: Her *points to Azuna* Daniel:*Gets Thrown Into A Window of the hotel, still passed out* Mia: PAUL! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! I WAS BRINGING THEM TO THE POLICE Paul: I believe he's the one who threw at me the lobsters of previous episode D: Jason: D: Why would you do that? WHO COULD HURT THE NICE DANI- Oh I did as well, Get him back! Daniel: *still passed out, unreachable* Mia: *looks down at the bottom of the building, then glares at Paul* Paul: What? I've done it for justice! Jason: Wasn't it Pencil and Eraser?! 14-6: *walks up to Azuna* What do you know what happend in there? *points at the confesional*. Azuna: I don't know I never been there. Robin: *wakes up* what happend? Jason: Oh... Nothing... Except Paul threw Daniel Into A Window of a classified area >.> and he's still unconscious Paul: HE THREW AT ME A LOBSTER! I GOT REVENGE! Jason: IT WAS PENCIL AND ERASER! Eraser: no it was the fake turtle who blew a box of lobsters up. Mine turtle: *blows a box of lobsters up and one lands on Paul* Pencil: *Pointing to mine turtle* SEEEEE! Jason: ....... Aww.... 'Challenge - Hotel research!' Chris: Challenge time people I asked agent 14-6 what they are doing here well they are searching for a celebrity ho called the police and said that she was in danger. she is somewhere between floor 1 and 8 there are 15 rooms per floor the challenge is to find her! (1 line to walk to the elevator) (1 line to go to floor 1-8) (1 line to go to room 1 to 15) Mia: Uhm ok. *walks to the elevator* Paul: TO THE BATCOIVE! *walks to the elevator* Jason: Ain't No Way We're Losing, We're in it to win it :) *walks to elevator* Daniel: *walks to elevator, Coughing the Cigarettes out, still choking* Bleugh Chris: Oh yeah Almost forgot 1 team wins the other teams has to go to the roof top and get someone off their team. Robin: *walks to the elevator* My heaqd hurts. Azuna: *walks to the elevator* Don't worry Rob. Robin: Rob? Mia: *goes to floor 1* Paul: *goes to floor 2* Jason:*Goes to Floor 1* Daniel: *Coughs up a Cigarette* Rob? Are you a couple? *Goes to Floor 1 and glares at Jason* Mia: *checks for room 5* Paul: *goes to floor 2* Jason: *Goes to room 13* Daniel: *Limps/Goes to room 15* Robin: No *glares at Azuna* that is my fathers name *goes to floor 8* Azuna: *goes to floor 5* (CONF) Okay there's more behind that glare, I have to figure that out(END CONF) *floor 1 room 5 stands a clown statue* Daniel: *Crawls to Room 7* Bleugh *pukes out an entire packet of the Cigarettes but still choking* Jason:*Continues Searching Room 13 because YOLO* Paul: Oh well, this is my lucky number *goes into room 5+10+15+20= 5* Eraser: *walks into elevator* Mine turtle: *walks into elevator* Mia: *gets in room 4* Robin: *still going to floor 8* Azuna: *still going to floor 5* *no one is in room 5 of floor 2* ' Eraser: *gies to floor 7* Mine turtle: *goes to room 3* Pencil: *Walks into elevator* Team rocket grunt: *Climbs on top of elevator* Paul: :C *gets in room 13* (1/3) Mia: *checks* Hello, is someone there? Pencil: *Walks out towards floor 7* Team Rocket Grunt: *Jumps off to room 13* Daniel: *starts coughing up some blood on his way to the elevator* What I-is w-wrong *coughs more out* with M-Me? *cough* Azuna: Okay than uhm... Nevermind *walks to room 2* Robin: *walks to room 9 (CONF) uhm is it me or does Azuna loose her evilness? (END CONF) Daniel: *Goes to Floor 6* I'm gonna *cough blood* go to a room with no-one there, I need to be alone for now.... Jason: *yawn* I'm tired, so tired I can't help *falls asleep* Eraser: *arrives at floor 7* Mine turtle: *arrives to floor 3* '*No one is in room2 of the 5th floor * Robin: *walking to room 9* Daniel: *walks / Crawls to to Room 5 Floor 6* Jason: *Walks to room 4* Mine turtle: *walks to room 3* Eraser: *walks to room 7* Pencil: *Walks into room 7* What's in here? Team rocket grunt: *Walks into room 13* Anyone here... (This guy is an extra until we find Looker) *no one found the person yet and in room 7 of floor 7 people are making out, quickly go out of there before it's too late.* Daniel:*crawls to the room 14, Floor 6* Wait, we need to find the person before its to late Jason*Dashes to elevator* SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST, AAH! Eraser: oh god *gets out and goes to room 3* Mine turtle: *walks out and goes to room 2* *no one is in room 3 of floor 7 two people making out are in room 2 of floor 3 and Daniel found Blainley screaming* 14-6: *runs to room 14 of floor 6* What is going on? Daniel: Weird, I hadn't Expected to find you but... WHAT'S GOING ON BLAINLEY! Blaineley: I broke my nail, I called the magazine editor to report on celebrity in need. 14-6: Uhm that wasn't the editor of a magazine that you called that was the police, you are arrested for calling the police for no reason. Blaineley: WHAT BUT I AM A MEGA CELEB! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!! *get's put into a police car* Chris: Daniel wins for his team! not everyone go to the roof! Elimination 3 Chris: Vote TWO people off of your own team. And vote TWO people off the opposing team. Eraser: I vote Karl and Ren for being useless. Mine turtle: *blows Asuna and Niall up* Jason: Um... Gosh.... Uh... Niall and Asuna and for the opposing team.. RUSSEL and Maya? Yeah... I'll go for them Mia: You know, I can't stand Robin anymore....so yeah, I'll vote him off along with Asuna, and for my team...Russel and Maya Paul: Can I copy and paste your vote? Mia: Uhm sure? Paul: Yay! Robin, Asuna, Russel and Maya, then....sorry I just don't know who to vote fo- Mia: Also, I found out proof that Pencil and Eraser were the ones to throw at you these lobsters Paul: WHAT?! Mia: Yeah, totally Paul:.......................PENCIL AND ERASER, RUSSEL AND MAYA! Robin: Uhm I don't know, Mine Turtle is pretty weird Asuna, the one you write with a s and not a z, she wasn't done anything Maya and Ren.. Jason: I'm Sorry about the earlier events, Robin, I Didn't mean to almost KILL Daniel and You... On the bright side, He Won the CHALLANGE for his team... on the bad side, He's crawling everywhere but still, he won their first CHALLANGE Robin: ah.. it's not you who I want to talk to it's someone else but still I forgive you maybe you should say the same to Daniel and help him up here. Jason: Who do you want to talk to? Is it As- *Hears A Loud, Cry From Daniel Falling down the stairs instead of going down the elevator* Uh... Robin: Maybe you should help him. Azuna: Hey Robin! What was your problem in the elevator? Robin: What do you mean? Azuna: You glared at me like I killed your pet or something when I called you by your fathers name. Robin: Yeah because I hate to be compaired with him . Azuna: Uhm okay? Daniel: *crawls over to Robin, Azuna and Jason* I... W-won *coughs up a little blood* Y-yay *passes out because of... Small amount of BLOOD loss* Jason: Dear God! *kicks Daniel's Body* Wake Up! *kicks him again, frustrated* ITS PATHETIC YOU WON! Azuna: How can you not be proud of being compaired to him, huh? Robin: Maybe because he is grose alcoholic who used to beat my mothers untill she landed into a hospital and now she is homeless and he used to beat me up too untill 6 months ago I finally got him to stop with it!! Azuna: Oh... Daniel: *wakes up* WHAT! WHY WOULD SOMEONE DO THAT, Its Cruel and Mean and Unforgettable and Unforgivable and JUST MEAN! How did you make him stop? Jason: *whistles innocently before kicking Daniel* AZUNA! Why would you kick Daniel? He.... Won... Your... First....Um...Uh... Challenge, That's it Azuna: I couldn't have kicked him he isn't is my reach. Robin: Oh Daniel are you alright? Daniel: Um... Sure I Think I Am, Rob- *Pukes On the ground next to him* -In Jason: Maybe You Leaned over kicked him while no-one was looking Azuna: Nope I was talking with Robin, you kicked him. Robin: No we need to help you *pick up Daniel and lay him on a bed* Just lay here I will ask 14-6 if there is a docter. Eraser: umm this is an elimination not a chat and Paul you vote 3 people off my team when you were suppose to vote 2. Asuna: I don't know what to do. Ren: um. Pencil: Karl and Ren Team Rocket Grunt: .... *Walks out* 'Chris: People what is wrong! you have to vote for 4 people, 2 of you own team and 2 of the opposing team! ' Pencil: I also vote out Mine Turtle and Jason, for the sake of himself. Niall: Jason, Mia, Daniel and Newton...just random votes tbh... Karl: same here, Jason, Dianna, Pencil and Ren... Pencil: :O ME?! Daniel: You can't vote for Me and Newton, I WON the CHALLANGE, so my team isn't up for elimination and Dianna is already out Jason: Woah, What did I do, Pencil and Eraser did more mean stuff than I have! Daniel: Well, What you did to me was really me- Jason: SHUTTUP DANIEL! YOUR SO ANNOYING! 'Chris: Okayfirst of all I only counted the votes that were by the rules so not yours PAUL plus Niall Newton and Daniel were on the team that won! Anyway the four who get the fall of shame are Ren, Maya, Asuna and.... someone else. cause there is a tie.. AGAIN! A tie between Jason, Mine Turtle and Niall what you have to do is post a picture of your favorite TD competitor. The first two to do that are safe. ' ' '